InverseTangent
__FORCETOC__ Enter Name. You are Tchek Murtinot, one of the acting Gods of the new universe, created in your image after you and four of your friends beat SGrub. Your trolltag is inverseTangent and you have long since overcome your dyslexia, but on the rare occasion that you are legitimately flustered by something you still tend to turn-ways your words flip. Examine Room I don't really see the point. I keep only what I must for utility. Your room is the higher of the two spheres on the western side of the Spire, and is almost blindingly spare. The walls are left a clean, unmarred white. You keep a thermal husk against one wall, but rarely stock it unless you anticipate guests. Your recuperacoon is bizarrely affixed to the ceiling in one corner, but it has gone unused for quite a long time. Your kitchen has been largely dismantled, its parts used to construct the peculiar beehives in which your Mind Bees make residence. Your computer is probably the only noteworthy thing in the room, neatly hooked to the complex system of hives, which you have used to boost its computing power magnificently. You are pretty much a badass when it comes to computers. Allocate Strife Specibus What, seriously? That was ages ago. With your patently ridiculous levels of psychic power, it's rare for you to use weapons at all unless a foe's power truly demands it. You love your coinKind weapons, such as the XANATOS' GAMBIT-- you almost never call the flips wrong. But in most cases, the more utilitarian spearKind serves you well, with your trusty POLEARM OF THE MONOCULAR. Examine Fetch Modus You couldn't comprehend it if you tried. Recalling that you got your moirail a gift on your last journey over to the main continent, you lift slowly into the air and cross your legs, clearing your mind of all thoughts and desires, but rather than stretching your mind across the ether of the universe, you focus it in on your NIRVANA MODUS, and single your mind in particular on a plushie of a hopbeast you found in the ruins of a hive. It's a little dirty... A little rough around the edges... JUST LIKE YOUR DEAR OLD EX-MORTAL MOIRAIL WITH A HEART OF GOLD It pops out of your sylladex and into your hands. Do Something Awesome I am not here to entertain you. You pull a dark red box out of your sylladex and CHAOS DUNK the hopbeast back in the box, then summon a spatial gate on the floor and drop the box through it to land on Arcana's desk. Do Something Incredibly Silly I do not have time for your pointless bullshit. And time is optional for me, so that's saying something. After a moment's thought, you compose a sappy note and drop it through the gate as well. Examine Abilities I knew you couldn't hide your curiosity for long. Psychic Oh man, of course you went there first. Get comfy. You are an incredibly powerful psion with seriously delirious biznasty levels of brain power. I mean if psychic powers were presents, it would be like twelfth perigee eve up in you all the damn time. You've got the obscenely strong telekinesis, the immediate clairvoyance, the scrying, the unassisted flight, the eye beam, and unfortunately must suffer through the psychic screams of the imminently deceased. Couple these incredible psychic abilities with your meditation and your powers as the Druid of Spacetime, and you become a near-godly force, which seems only appropriate. Physical Neh? Do I really NEED this? Pretty much everyone gets what seems to be supernaturally strong over the course of SGrub, and you are no exception. You can drive a spear through solid rock with ease, though you can't see why you ever would. Other ... =>? You're a pretty ornery bastard. What was once a smug sense of superiority has long since faded to bitterness. You've begun to retreat from even yourself, slowly erasing bits of what makes you Alternian-- you used your chrono-spatial powers to freeze your body in chronological time, preventing yourself from aging. You no longer need food, you are incapable of sleep, and it is very rare that you require water. Through your meditative ascension, you are able to subsist on the ether of the universe. It's actually kind of alarming to your friends, how much time you spend in meditative trances, but it hasn't occurred to you that this could be why they constantly interrupt you. Session Let's talk about something else... HIVESTEM You were part of a team that won. Now you and your teammates rule over the new race of trolls. Pesterchum / Trivia What? Get away from my computer. Trivia Never satisfied, are you? Fine. *Your feet never touch the ground. There's always a buffer of about an inch of air. *You establish a link with your subjects and you can prevent them from having nightmares by taking them on yourself and dispersing them through meditation. *You get very annoyed with anyone who you feel does a poor job of managing their exploits throughout space-time, and regard yourself as the guy who has to clean up after everyone else. Since this is mostly limited to Zarados, you direct a lot of your ornery anger toward him. *This is known to very few people, but you are blind. Your lusus taught you to echolocate, and you translated this to use your psychic powers in order to psycholocate, giving you a crisp, clear image of your surroundings. Using a focused psycholocation ping, you can make out colors. OTHER relationships I'll keep that to myself, thank you. Examine Chumproll eccentricFootpad - Decent, er, bloke. Good head on his shoulders, but a little too nosey for my tastes... Long as he stays out of MY secrets. >.> fifthChalice - Wow, she's just so deserving of better than what she has to deal with here. I mean, she's just... really, uh... she just shouldn't have to deal with Zarados all the time, so REDACTED omniscientObservator - Don't even get me started on this guy. sleepingConscious - Ugh. I really should make a habit of cleaning out his computer every month, but I'm afraid I'll find something awful in the process. Tammaz, at least, is okay. Lusus You are Nidhogg. You are the lusus of a young troll, at once his guardian, charge, mentor, and best friend. Though you are incapable of proper speech, you have nonetheless taught him much by your example. You are twice the size of a troll, with small, stumpy clawed feet on legs that are strong, but too short to use, and which are restricted from moving by your enormous leathery wings. You are scaly and have two short but strong forearms with sharp claws, and a mouth full of sharp venomous teeth. You completely lack eyes, but your massive ears make up for it by allowing you to echolocate. You are a patronly guardian, always taking great care to see to it that your charge is safe and well-fed. You roost in an alcove at the very highest point of his hive. You are capable of withstanding the bright sunlight, with your reflective scales and absence of eyes, but you prefer to hunt at night when your prey is wandering. You drink the colorful blood of other beasts and, in a pinch, trolls, often leaving them as dry husks. Your kind, the RAINBOWDRINKER LEATHERWING, is often considered the source of the myths about daywalking Rainbow Drinkers. Category:GM Category:Male Category:Junglestem